Research indicates that teaching parenting skills to parents of at-risk adolescents is an effective intervention for adolescent problem behaviors. While parenting classes can improve skills, attrition is high. Parental use of alternative approaches (e.g. readings, video tapes) and parental mastery of the material is difficult to document. as a response, we propose to develop a CD- ROM adapter from a video program currently used with parents of adolescents in Oregon. Topics include: Rules and discipline, Minimum Effective Response, anger-management, Communication, Conflict Resolution and Love/Affection. For the Phase I prototype, the Rules and Discipline module will be adapted and evaluated. In Phase II, all six modules will be adapted and evaluated. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The proposed CD-ROM training program offers a way for parents to receive parent training. It can e used on agency computers, checked out or used at libraries, or used at home. The system offers a cost-effective approach to deliver parenting skills for parents.